


Stalking Her Prey!

by moonlightof1982



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightof1982/pseuds/moonlightof1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa tries to run, but she doesn't get far! This is part 3 Of Honey, Wine, and Roses! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalking Her Prey!

_Sansa was naked, and filthy, and crawling on her hands and knees through the moist dirt. Her skin was golden brown. Her nails were curved, and long, with grit caked underneath them. She had the stench of a woman who hadn't bathed in a year! Her red hair was dried out and brittle. Yet, nothing mattered, but her prey! She sniffed the air, her head turning sharply to the left, to the right. She heard a breaking twig, a rustle of the leaves. She was close! She stalked through the woods. Small rocks were digging into her hands and knees, but she didn't care! She ran, and leapt and crawled until she came into a small clearing. Her blue eyes found it._

_She saw a figure sitting against the tree, terrified. It was frozen in fear, too afraid to move. She could smell the fear in the air, and it made the hunger more potent!_

_She crawled over to see the eyes of her prey. They were grey and green. She growled, and leapt at it, and brutally chomped into the throat, spilling blood red onto the earth!!!_

Sansa woke up screaming and sweating, and gasping for air! For a moment she couldn't remember where she was. She got out of bed and quickly drew back the curtains, and breathed in the cool morning air.

Sweetrobin was not there in her room. She was grateful for that. She did not want him to see her in this state, nor anyone else for that matter.

She went to the mirror and examined herself. She hair was slightly disheveled, but mostly soft and well groomed. Her skin was smooth and unblemished, the color of ivory.

It had been a week since her night with Petyr, and nearly every night since then, she had the same dream. It was nothing like she ever dreamed before.

Before, she dreamed of Winterfell, and how happy she was. She dreamed of King’s Landing and the time she spent there. She dreamed of her father’s death, and Joffrey’s Wedding Day. She would also dream of her nights and days on the Merling King. But never had she had dream that was so savage and raw!

She bathed and dressed, and left her room to break her fast. Once she arrived at the kitchens, only Petyr was there. Apparently, Sweetrobin suffered a bad shaking fit during the night, and Petyr, and the maester thought it best for him to stay in bed for the day. His meals would be sent to his room. _He’s not the only one who had a rough night,_ Sansa thought!

“So, how did you sleep last night, my sweet?”, asked Petyr.

“I slept well, my lord.”, Sansa lied.

Sometimes Sansa thought Petyr could read her mind. She didn’t know whether to feel comforted by that or violated.

They finished the rest of the meal in silence, but Petyr shot her flirtatious glances, and that trademark grin, that left the insides of her thighs moist.

At dinnertime, she ate with Sweetrobin. He was feeling better after his day of rest, and he asked her again to sleep in his bed, and again Sansa agreed. She read him tales about the Age of Heroes, and that put him right to sleep. Sansa tried to rest with him, but she couldn't. She paced back and forth though his room, but she couldn't find the relaxation.

All she could think of was Petyr! She tried with all her might to force him out, but Petyr remained in her head, along with the thought of herself crawling naked through the dirt!

 _Somehow_ , she found herself outside Petyr’s unlocked door! She pushed it open, and bolted it shut before Petyr could greet her!

**Author's Note:**

> There will be one more part to this story after this!


End file.
